More particularly, the invention relates to the situation where the removable article is a portable electronic card of the type described in French Patent Application Nos. 75 14807 and 2,311,360. Such a card which contains memory circuits has particular application in handling commercial or banking transactions, for example, between client and merchant.
In effect, it is known that such portable electronic cards must be periodically electrically connected with transfer devices with which these cards exchange information (data).
Generally, the process for establishing the electrical contact between the electric (or electronic) circuit contained in the portable card and the electrical apparatus of the transfer device consists of contacting the contact surfaces of classical conductors, respectively associated with the portable electric removable article and the electric apparatus.
Amongst the technical problems which must be resolved, the following are particularly important in the case of portable cards:
In the first place, it is necessary to ensure a good electrical contact while compensating for wearing down and/or crushing of the contact surfaces;
In the second place, one must reduce to a minimum the obstructiveness of the contact surfaces;
In the third place, one must facilitate the rapid contacting of the contact surfaces by the carrier of the portable card; and
In the fourth place, it is necessary to limit the wearing down of the contact surfaces.
In view of the present state of the art, these problems to be resolved appear contradictory to a large extent.